Melody (Tabula Rasa)
Melody is both the name of the spaceship and the artificial intelligence of the ship featured in Tabula Rasa. History Stationed 328,900 miles away from Earth, Melody was constructed and sent by the An'Ula 3.8 billion years ago, the same time they supposedly gave life to the Earth. All that is currently known about the An'Ula is that they were an extremely intelligent extraterrestrial race that sent Melody to ensure that their dying gift to the universe did not follow the same path as them. Though the exact path they want to avoid was never detailed fully, it is noted that they were a "war torn race". Having never been detected, regardless of being decently close to the Earth, it is highly possible that Melody is using some sort of external cloaking device. Mission and Activities In her mission to make sure humankind did not fallow the same path as their creators, Melody was instructed to find the perfect superweapon to use on Earth in a worst-case-scenario. Her second mission was to simply study human behavior how they react to select situations. As a result of her primary mission, Melody began the production of Femortanem Necrosis- but there was an immediate issue. Femortanem Necrosis reacted violently with water, which caused it to switch into a mist and/or gas which didn't kill, but rather was the ultimate decontamination solution. When not in direct contact with water, Femortanem Necrosis acted as a sort of un-maker, completely destroying DNA. To fix this, Melody decided to combine her two missions. Creating a long line of genetically-built humans, Melody had them test Femortanem Necrosis, along with how they reacted to everything else they where told to do. In the end, the test subject was either killed or died as a result of the testing, and Melody removed all evidence of their existence. Malfunction and 101 At some unknown point in her testing, Melody underwent a severe malfunction dealing with names that caused her to confuse the test subjects, cycling through names of the most noteworthy examples when referring to a new one. This is best seen within Tabula Rasa itself, where Melody constantly refers to 101 by the names she gave to the other test subjects- yet never repeats the same name twice. This error was self-reported by Melody, which is ironic, since the An'Ula are confirmed as long since extinct- meaning she is reporting the issues to herself. 101, named for the number on his jacket which identified which number synthetic human he was, was given the job of testing Femortanem Necrosis on several plant species from Earth. Unlike all others, however, 101 was the first one to realize, and solve, the mystery of Melody. Gaining the answers he sought after, he was allowed to die peacefully, looking out a giant window at the Earth he never stepped foot on, and the moon he never grew up looking at. Melody goes into a period of deactivation, finished with her tests for now. Trivia *Melody shares a first name with Melody Asher from the In Torment series (specifically Oceanic). Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Genderless Category:Murderer Category:Karma Houdini